metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Skindred
Skindred is a Welsh nu metal band formed in Newport, South Wales in 1998. Skindred's musical style mixes heavy metal, alternative rock and reggae. The band also integrate elements of hardcore punk, dancehall, jungle, ska, hip hop, drum and bass, dubstep and various other influences into their music. Skindred are well known for their energetic and involving live performances. Appearances Television * Fuse TV 'Daily Download' (4 November 2004) * Late Night with Conan O'Brien (14 December 2004) Skindred's bassist Daniel Pugsley filled in on bass duties for the gypsy punk band Gogol Bordello for their appearance on Later... with Jools Holland on 16 June 2006. Music festivals Skindred has appeared at a multitude of international music festivals. Notable appearances include the band's 2011 appearance at Download Festival, where the 'Newport Helicopter' was born. Skindred also made headlines at the same festival in 2006 when Benji Webbe took part performing Korn's track A.D.I.D.A.S. onstage at Download Festival with the band, after vocalist Jonathan Davis was unexpectedly rushed to hospital. Skindred's festival appearances have included: * Reading and Leeds Festival, England (2013) * Download Festival – Donington Park, England (2006, 2008, 2011, 2012, 2014) * Sonisphere Festival – Knebworth House, England (2009, 2010) * Summer Sonic Festival – Osaka & Tokyo, Japan (2008) * Graspop Metal Meeting, Dessel, Belgium (2008) * Hammerfest – Prestatyn, Wales (2009, 2010, 2012) * Ozzfest UK – The O2 Arena, London, England (2010) * Freeze Festival, London, England (2010) * Hurricane Festival, Bremen, Germany (2010, 2014) * Rock for People Festival, Czech Republic (2010) * Nova Rock Festival, Nickelsdorf, Austria (2010) * Gurten Festival, Bern, Switzerland (2010) * Lowlands Festival, Netherlands, (2010) * Sziget Festival, Budapest, Hungary (2010) * Highfield Festival, Leipzig, Germany (2005, 2011, 2013) * Woodstock Festival Poland, Kostrzyn nad Odrą, Poland (2011) * With Full Force Festival, Germany (2010, 2011) * Bingley Music Live, England (2011) * Wacken Open Air Festival, Wacken, Germany (2011) * Reload Festival, Sulingen, Germany (2011, 2013) * Merthyr Rock Festival, Merthyr Tydfil, Wales (2011, 2012) * South By Southwest (SXSW) Festival, Austin, Texas, USA (2012) * Rock al Parque Festival – Bogotá, Colombia (2012) * No Blur Circuit Festival Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan (2012) * Hard Rock Calling Festival, Hyde Park, London, England (2012) * Exit Festival, Vojvodina, Serbia (2012) * Getaway Festival, Sweden (2012, 2014) * Sonisphere Festival Madrid, Spain (2012) * Pukkelpop Festival, Hasselt, Belgium (2010, 2012) * Hegyalja Festival, Hungary (2012, 2013) * NH7 Weekender, Pune, India (2013) * Serengeti Festival, Germany (2013) * Kubana Festival, Krasnodar, Russia (2013) * Mighty Sounds Festival, Czech Republic (2013) * Hellfest, Clisson, France (2013) * Rock'n Coke Festival, Istanbul, Turkey (2013) * Redfest Festival Redhill, Surrey, England (2014) * Rock on the Range, Columbus, Ohio, USA (2014) * Soundwave, Australia (2014) * Woodstock Festival Poland, Kostrzyn nad Odrą, Poland (2014) * Bråvalla Festival, Sweden (2015) * Resurrection Fest, Spain (2015) Tours * European tour with Voodoo Glow Skulls (2003) * US tour with Nonpoint (2004) * US tours with Sevendust (2004, 2005) * US tour with Breaking Benjamin (2004) * US arena tour with Korn, Chevelle, Breaking Benjamin and Instruction (2004) * US headlining tour with Fivespeed supporting (2005) * Warped Tour, USA & Canada (2005) * UK tour with Reel Big Fish & The Matches (2005) * US tour with HIM and Finch (2005) * US Tour with Papa Roach (2005) * UK headlining tour with Dub Trio (2006) * US tour 'The Great American Rampage Tour' with Nonpoint, Ankla & Karnivool (2007) * US, UK & Euro tours with Gogol Bordello (2008) * Eastpak Antidote Tour with Flogging Molly (2008) * US, UK & Euro 'Shark Bites and Dog Fights' headline tour (2009) * US & Canadian tours with Disturbed (2009) * UK tour with Rob Zombie (2011) * UK 'Union Black' headline tour with Chiodos & Me Vs Hero (2011) * Soundwave 'Counter Revolution' tour with Hollywood Undead, Australia (2011) * Jägermeister Music Tour (UK) with Therapy? & Black Spiders (2012) * Redline Tour in Japan, with SiM (2013) * UK & European Kill The Power headline tour with SOil (2014) * UK & European Tour with Steel Panther 2015 Band members ; Current members * Benji Webbe – lead vocals (1998–present) * Michael Fry (a.k.a. Mikey Demus) guitar, backing vocals (2002–present) * Dan Pugsley – bass, programming, backing vocals (1998–present) * Arya Goggin – drums (2002–present) * Dan Sturgess (a.k.a. Brixton / Sanchez) – DJ, programming, backing vocals (2011–present) ; Former members * Jeff Rose – guitar (2001–2002) * Martyn "Ginge" Ford – drums (2001–2002) Studio Albuns * Babylon (2002) * Roots Rock Riot (2007) * Shark Bites and Dog Fights (2009) * Union Black (2011) * Kill the Power (2014) * Volume (2015) Category:Nu metal bands Category:Alternative metal bands Category:Bands